The Blood Ruby info and Chapter 1
by Dark-Jessie
Summary: An Alucard fanfic made by me


The Blood ruby Info+Chapter 1

The Blood ruby Info

Your Info

You:

Your name is Jewel, you are 19 years old and you live, on your own, in London, England.

You are became an orphan when you were 8 but more about that later.

You are very small for your age and you have VERY VERY dark blue eyes, so dark people often think they are black. You also have LONG brown hair that goes down to your butt. You usually keep it in a braid but sometimes on special occasions you let it loose. Your skin is a little tanned and you have the perfect hour-glass figure.

History:

As I told you before you were an orphan, your parents were brutally murdered by a serial killer. He had locked you up in the closet, while he raped you mom while he had you dad watching him. He had shot you dad in all the joints so there was no way he could move. Once you broke out of the closet and saw what he did to your parents you got furious and jammed a knife right trough his knee.

After that you were sent from one orphanage to another because you didn't hade any relatives. The reason you were sent from home to home was because you were very stubborn. You were adopted once but thanks to their "Beloved" son you were sent back in less than 2 months.

After that you were sent to St. Michaels orphanage where, for a long time ever, you were loved. But still as stubborn as you are were you often got into fights with gangs, but most of the times you won.

Present time:

Now you live in a small apartment with your one and only friend Kate.

You are a computer expert and often help people when they have trouble with their computers.

The Blood Ruby chapter One

'Good Morning Sunshine!! Time to Get Up!!' Kate yelled while ripping the blankets of you. 'Shut Up Kitty Kat And Leave Me Alone!' You yelled back still sleepy and tried to get your blankets back. 'Well it's your own fault for staying up so late.' Kate said. 'It's not my fault, it is that stupid computer. It refuses to cooperate with me.' You said while getting up and start trying to find a clean pair of socks. You knew that there was no point of trying to go back to sleep once you knew Kate was going to wake you, she would just keep nagging you until you got up.

'So what's up for today?' you asked while getting a pile of pancakes shoved in your hands. 'Thanks.' You mumbled while sitting at the table.

'Well, we still have a huge pile of orders lying around here and you still need to finish that computer.' Kate said while she sat next to you.

'Okey, but if that stupid thing still refuses to cooperate with me you get to do it.' You said while shoving the remaining pieces of pancake in you mouth. 'Fine.' Kate said smiling.

FF to that night

'Finally, all done at last!' you said while putting the last orders on the mail. You and Kate have been working all day to get rid of the huge stack and even that stupid computer decided to work with you. 'Hey Kate, how 'bout going to the pub, we haven't been there since ages.' You asked Kate.

'Sure sounds fun.' Kate said. The 2 of you always went to the same pub. It was a very small but very cozy one called "My Little One.' The barkeeper was a huge man called John, he was often called " Long John ". He was very nice and loved to tell stories. He even gave you and Kate a discount sometimes when you helped him out on very busy nights.

But this night proved to be different. In the back of the pub there sat a man looking oddly at you. 'Say john, who's the guy in the corner?' You asked, eying him suspiciously.

'I have no idea sweet,' John said, 'I've never seen him before and when I asked where he came from he just said that he was here to do "Gods Work".' John whispered. Oh well, as long as he doesn't bother us I'm fine with everything. You thought.

For the rest of the night everything was going fine, you and Kate had a few drinks and Kate had a little fun with some guy until it was close to 2 A.M. when she began feeling sick. 'Hey Jewel, I think that I'm gonna call it a day. I'm going home.' She said looking a little pale. 'Do you want me to walk you home?' You offered. 'Oh, no. I don't want to ruin your night.' Kate said while the 2 of you were walking outside. 'Okey…but if you need anything just call me. I have my cell with me.' 'Okey thanks. And don't worry I'll be fine.' Kate said, hugging you. You didn't want to let Kate go because you had a bad feeling about this. But then again, Kate could take care of herself. She almost neutered a guy once because he tried to rape her. You smiled a little at that thought and started going back inside. But then you heard some one scream.Kate you thought


End file.
